The Only Proof That I Need Is You
by electricbalance
Summary: Santana hooks up with a lot of girls, but what happens when the girl she actually falls for is one of her friends with benefits' roommate?
1. Chapter 1

This idea just came to me, would love to know what you guys think of it, whether I should continue or not. Leave a review and let me know.

* * *

><p>Santana loved college, it was everything she ever wanted it to be. The people, the parties, the girls. Oh the girls, Santana just couldn't get enough of them. There were so many for her to pick from, gay girls, bi girls, straight girls who wanted to experiment, whatever it was Santana was okay with it. She had them in the palm of her hand.<p>

Overall life at NYU was awesome so far, sure the classes were hard and difficult but she would put up with it because she wanted the college lifestyle. Plus, she had her best friend Puck here with her, the two of them ruled campus and they were only freshmen. Everyone knew who they were and everyone loved them.

You would think that everyone knowing who they were and what they were about would decrease the amount of interest Santana got from girls, it didn't, quite the opposite actually, since everyone knew that Santana was only looking for a good time and not interested in relationships it seemed that that made more people wanted her, maybe they thought that they could be the one to change her ways and get her to fall in love with them, but Santana didn't do love. She had seen it fail so many times in her life to know that love doesn't exist, no Santana just wanted to have a good time and that's what she was doing.

Santana was currently on her way back to her dorm room after just having class. She couldn't wait to get back and just chill in bed and have a lay down, it had been a long day and if she wanted to get some rest before the party tonight. Another benefit of being Santana Lopez, she got invited to all the major parties. Life was so sweet.

As soon as she got back to her room she through her body on the bed relishing in the comfort of the mattress. She noticed that her Brittany, her roommate wasn't back yet. Santana liked Brittany, she was quirky, funny and not bad on the eyes, but Santana would never go there, Brittany had a boyfriend and Santana could see how happy Brittany got when she talked about him. Fair enough if a girl in a relationship through herself at Santana and initiated it, but Santana would never do that herself, she would never set out to purposefully destroy a relationship. Even if she didn't believe in them herself she didn't want to stop other people from going for it.

Santana got under the covers of her bed, setting herself up to have a little nap to regain her strength. She started to drift off until she heard the door to her room close shut telling her that Brittany was back.

"Oh I'm sorry Santana, were you asleep?" Brittany asked as she saw Santana squint her eyes open.

"No, it's alright Britt, but I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep now before tonight" Santana replied.

"Speaking of, do you have your eye on someone special tonight?" Brittany playfully asked.

"I guess I'll just see when I get there"

Brittany frowned slightly, while she was absolutely fine with Santana and her ways she would love to see the brunette in a relationship with someone, she wanted Santana to find someone special. She wanted Santana to find her lobster like Ross and Rachel did.

Brittany was a huge friends fan.

Brittany pouted slightly, "Come on San, when are you going to find someone who you can be with for real? You deserve to find someone like Ross found Rachel, Chandler found Monica, Phoebe found Mike and Joey found Pizza"

Santana laughed slightly at her roommates words, "I don't know if that's ever going to happen Britt, I just don't think being in a relationship is for me. Love sucks, it's complicated, messy and it ruins you, why would I want to put myself through that?"

"What you described is what you feel when a relationship ends, when you actually find the one, that's when it's amazing"

"And how do you know that?" Santana asked.

"Because that's what I have with Ben" Brittany grinned. "You'll never know if you try Santana, you're future wife is out there looking for you, it's about time you looked for her too"

"I'll keep that in mind Britt" Santana responded before she heard her phone go off, signalling that she had a new message.

**My roommates just left, wanna come over and have some fun? ;) – Nikki x**

Santana smirked wildly as she read the message, nap time could definitely wait. She pushed the covers off her body and stood up off her bed.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to take a nap before tonight?" Brittany asked.

"I have some business to attend too" Santana responded and Brittany knew exactly what that meant. She rolled her eyes playfully at Santana words.

"Which one is it this time?"

"Nikki, nice girl, very flexible"

"Have I met her yet?" Brittany asked as every time Santana brought a girl over Brittany always ended up talking to them in the mornings.

"I don't think so"

"Is she going to the party tonight?"

"I don't know" Santana shrugged.

"Is she the lucky lady you'll be taking home tonight then?" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows playfully causing Santana to chuckle.

"Hmm, if I'm seeing her now then probably not."

"Two girls in one day, isn't that a bit much?"

"Never" Santana smirked as she grabbed her jacket and walked over to the door. "I'll see you later Britt" She smiled as she walked out of the door.

Brittany sighed slightly, it looked like Santana wasn't going to go on the search for her Mrs Right anytime soon, Brittany just hoped fate would make Santana see sense.

* * *

><p>As Santana walked into the party all eyes were on her, she loved it, she loved the attention because right now everyone wanted a piece off her. Guys wished they were her because they knew of her rep, she could get any girl she wanted, they just wished it was that easy on them. Most of them were pretty jealous of her in that sense, they had to work to get a girl to go with them whereas Santana just had to give them a flash of her infamous Lopez smile and they were in the palm of her hand.<p>

She walked in with Puck right at her side, they walked in the house heading straight to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Don't worry San, I got your back tonight, I'm your wingman" Puck said as they both took a surrounding look at the people around them.

Santana laughed at Puck's words, "Somehow Puck, I don't think I'll be in need of your services tonight" she replied as she saw all of the numerous eyes trying to catch her gaze. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Whatever San, just don't come crying to me when you can't pull without my excellent skills to help you out"

The two of them got a few drinks in them and then made their way back out to the sea of people who were in the living room. Numerous amounts of people grinding on each other, Santana knew it was going to be a short amount of time until she was out there herself with a girl to dance with.

"Hey there sexy" Santana felt someone whisper seductively in her ear. She turned around and smirked as soon as she saw who it was.

It was Jess, Santana had hooked up with her before. Jess was a brunette who was on the cheerleading team, she had an incredible body and Santana just wanted to appreciate it and that she did.

"Hey" she grinned, looks like tonight's job just got a little easier.

"I'm glad I found you through all these people" Jess said.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Santana playfully replied.

"Because no one can please me like you can" Jess whispered in her ear.

This was far too easy for Santana.

"Well I'm glad you found me then" Santana commented back, "So, do you wanna dance?"

Jess shook her head, "I'd much rather take you back to my place" she suggestively said.

Santana was glad Jess decided to go to her place instead of Santana's, it caused much less hassle for Santana this way. Brittany wasn't exactly Jess's biggest fan since Jess got the last place on the cheerleading squad, the place that Brittany wanted. Plus, with Brittany going on and on to Santana about her finding a real girlfriend who she could be in a relationship with, she figured going to the other persons place would be easier for the both of them.

Santana grinned, "Let's go then"

* * *

><p>Santana pressed Jess up against the door as they entered her dorm room, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.<p>

"Mmm, where is your roommate?" Santana asked between kisses.

"She's went to the library, said she was going to be there for a while, she's kind of a nerd" Jess replied back as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and brought her in tighter for another kiss.

"It's kind of weird that I haven't met your roommate yet"

"Like I said, she's kind of a nerd, she like lives in the library. Now do you want to carry on talking about my roommate or do you want to fuck me?"

Santana smirked at Jess's question, she decided to go with the latter. She lifted Jess up against the door and wrapped her legs around her waist and carried her to the bed, crawling on top of her.

"Good choice" Jess mumbled into the kiss.

Santana drifted her hands down to Jess's thigh, rubbing up and down until she reached behind and squeezed her ass causing Jess to release a moan into her mouth.

Santana was about to take it further until she heard the door close shut.

"Oh my God" A voice from behind them sounded startled at what she had just walked in on.

Santana guessed that this was Jess's roommate coming back early from the library.

"Im so sorry" Something about that voice gave Santana a warm feeling inside of her, she couldn't place it but just the sound of this girl's voice made it happen.

Santana turned around to face Jess's roommate, figuring that she was going to be faced with some not very good looking girl who was the poster child for a being a geek.

Santana couldn't be more wrong if she tried, she lost her breath as soon as she saw the girl in front of her. Her blonde choppy hair hanging down just above her shoulders, her piercing hazel eyes which captivated Santana's, her cute awkward smile which just made Santana want to smile. There was something about this girl, Santana didn't know what it was, but it was there.

"I thought you were going to be in the library all night?" Jess asked, sounding slightly annoyed at what the girl had just interrupted.

"They closed early tonight" the girl replied. Her voice sent shockwaves down Santana's spine, she couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh" Jess replied, clearly not very happy about the situation.

"I'm sorry" the girl apologised again, Santana noticed that she was very polite, she liked that, it was just adding the list of things she liked about this girl, it was ongoing at the moment.

"It's okay" Jess sighed, "Um, Santana this is Quinn, Quinn this is Santana" Jess introduced.

Quinn. Santana was definitely sure that that was her new favourite name. It sounded perfect.

"Hi" Quinn gave her a smile and Santana couldn't help but return it.

"Hi" she grinned back as she looked into Quinn's eyes.

"Anyway, since you're back we're gonna go somewhere else" Jess spoke for her and Santana. If Santana was honest, she didn't listen to anything Jess was saying because she was too lost in Quinn's eyes.

Jess got up off the bed and dragged Santana up with her, causing Santana to tear her gaze away from Quinn.

"Right Santana?" Jess asked.

"What?" Santana asked, dumbfounded at what was going on.

"We're going to find another place to go now that Quinn's back"

"Oh right, um sure" she responded.

"See you later Quinn" Jess spoke to her roommate.

"Yeah, bye." Quinn replied. "It was nice to meet you Santana" she looked into Santana's eyes.

Santana smiled, "Yeah, you too" was all that she could reply since she got dragged out of the room by the other eager brunette.

Santana didn't know what was going on in her mind right now, she had barely spoken two words to the blonde and now she was all she could think about. That smile, those eyes.

She wanted to know more, it looked like she had just found another new girl to set her eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana couldn't stop thinking about Quinn, which in itself was strange to her since didn't even know the girl and only said about three words to her, but nonetheless she couldn't get the blonde off her mind. Whenever Santana closed her eyes all that she could see were Quinn's hazel eyes and Santana would get lost in it. She wanted to know more about the blonde, she just hadn't figured out a way of how yet.

She hadn't seen the blonde around campus at all yet, every blonde that she saw her heart rate increased thinking that it would be Quinn. Santana just wanted a chance to talk to the girl, it was like she had a burning desire for it. It was a blessing in disguise that Quinn was Jess's roommate because it meant she knew where Quinn lived and this way she could talk to the blonde and disguise it as she was going to see Jess. However, it had only been two days since the party and since she hooked up with Jess and Santana had a rule not to wait at least three days until she would see Jess again so going to her room was off limits at this current moment.

Santana was hoping that she would by chance just bump into to Quinn when she was on her way to class or something like that but she had no luck so far.

Santana was currently on her way to her psychology class, she was not looking forward to this one as she just really didn't understand it, although that could have been because she hadn't attended the last few lectures. She arrived at the class and noticed that the room was pretty full, she looked around for an empty seat.

As she was scanning the room she saw a head of blonde hair which immediately caught Santana's eye, the length was about the right size but Santana could only see the back of this girls head right now, she needed to be certain. If this was Quinn and they had been in the same class all this time Santana would be overjoyed because it meant that she could spend time with the blonde and it not be creepy plus it would most likely do wonders for her grades since she would attend all the classes.

The blonde turned her head to the side and it gave Santana the conformation she needed. She was on cloud nine right now, Quinn was in the same class as her and the extra bonus was that there was a spare seat right next to her.

Santana made her way over to where the blonde was sat.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Santana asked, getting Quinn's attention.

Quinn smiled at her, "Not at all" Santana could have sworn that her heart stopped as soon as she saw Quinn's smile.

Santana returned the grin as she sat down next to the blonde. There was a few more minutes until class started so Santana decided that she was going to make the most of it.

"You're Quinn right?" She decided that that was a decent starter, she didn't want to scare Quinn off with being too eager, plus Quinn might not even remember who she was.

"Yeah and you're Santana right? Um, Jess's friend?" Quinn replied.

"Yeah, um I wanted to apologise for the other night about what you walked in on" Santana said, she had never apologised for anything like this before, she never felt the need to but with Quinn she just had to, she didn't know why.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I came back early and interrupted you" Quinn was quick to reply back.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. Anyway, it's kind of strange you're in this class too I mean I haven't seen you in it before"

"Well I'm guessing that you haven't been to many of them because I'm here every week" Quinn joked.

"I suppose you could say that. I think this is the second psych class I've been too"

"How come?"

"I don't know, I guess I just find it difficult to understand" Santana replied. "What about you?"

"I love this class, I find it really interesting learning about all the different approaches" Santana liked the way Quinn's face lit up as she spoke, she couldn't take her eyes off her.

"I wish I could understand it as easy as you"

"You know if you want I could help you out with it?" Quinn offered.

"Like tutor me?" Santana asked back.

"Yeah"

Santana definitely wasn't going to say no to that, one on one sessions alone with Quinn? She was so in.

"That would be good" Santana grinned. Oh, it would be more than good but Santana couldn't make it look like she was too eager, she didn't want to scare Quinn off or creep her out.

"How about tomorrow around 5?" Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, that's good"

Those were the last words they exchanged before they had to stop talking because the class had started.

Santana had a hard time focusing on what the professor was saying, several times she would just turn her head slightly to look at Quinn and every time she did she was captivated in what she saw. The way Quinn was so focus on what the lecturer was saying and the way her face was lit up through what was being taught just dragged Santana in.

The lecture seemed to pass by in a flash, it was the first time that Santana was actually disappointed that a class was over, she just wanted to sit next to Quinn for a little bit longer.

"So, did you understand what he was saying?" Quinn asked as she packed up her things and placed them in her bag.

"Not really, it kind of just went in one ear and out the other" Santana responded.

"We can go over it tomorrow if you like?"

"Yeah, okay"

"Anyway, I have another class I have to get to. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Santana grinned.

Quinn gave her one last smile before walking off. As she walked away Santana couldn't stop herself from checking Quinn out, dragging her eyes up and down Quinn's body, Santana was definitely fond of what she was seeing.

As she was walking away Santana saw how Quinn turned her head back to look at Santana. Santana knew she was caught red handed there and Quinn saw her checking her out. Santana swore that she saw a slight blush arise on Quinn's face and because of that she was smirking wildly all the way back to her room.

It was safe to say that she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"So who's the lucky girl tonight San?" Puck asked her as they were scanning the room. It was like a routine for them to do this at every party they went to. She and Puck would always stick together at first and then they would go off on their own and put in their work or sometimes no work at all since it was that easy.<p>

"I don't know yet, I'll see what comes my way" Santana replied. If she was honest, she wasn't really in the mood for anything tonight but she still wouldn't say no if something came her way, she just wasn't in the mood to put any work in.

"Ooh what about her" Puck directed to the right. Santana turned her head to see who Puck was looking at.

Her heart skipped a beat when Santana saw her, Quinn was here at the party. She was wearing a dark blue dress which fit her perfectly, it highlighted her in all the right places. If Santana couldn't take her eyes off Quinn before, she definitely couldn't tonight.

She was beyond beautiful.

She couldn't stop the grin arriving on her face as she saw her, she now knew who she was going to spend the night talking to at least.

"This one's mine Puck" Santana said to Puck before walking off in the direction off Quinn.

Currently Quinn was stood on her own, looking like she didn't know where to go and Santana saw this as perfect opportunity to save her.

"Fancy seeing you here" Were the first words Santana said as she walked up and stood in front of Quinn.

"Hey" Quinn beamed as she saw Santana. "Yeah, my friend dragged me here, but I don't know I don't really belong here"

"How come?" Santana asked.

"This isn't really my crowd of people, I mean they all look pretty and skinny and I'm just me"

Santana frowned slightly, Quinn was better than most of the girls here, Santana wished she knew that.

"I think you look beautiful" Santana couldn't stop herself from saying.

Quinn blushed at Santana's words, "Even in this ridiculous dress?"

Santana grinned, "Especially in that dress, you look…" Santana's eyes danced up and down Quinn's body, losing her words as she did so.

She shifted her gaze back up to Quinn's face and she saw how Quinn was biting her lip, if Santana didn't want her before she definitely did now.

Quinn was smart, sexy and kind, she was the perfect girl and Santana wished she knew that.

"So, who are you here with?" Santana asked, changing the subject from her obvious gazing.

"My friend Rachel, she likes one of the guys here so she asked me to come with her but now she's gone off somewhere and I can't find her. Plus I don't really know anyone else here so that adds to it" Quinn admitted.

"Well you do now" Santana smiled, "You can stick with me if you like"

"You sure? Wouldn't want to be a burden on you, having to save the lost girl" Quinn joked.

"Trust me, you're anything but. Now come on lost girl, let's get you a drink"

After they got a drink Santana led them to the sofa so that they could sit down and talk.

"So, where are you from originally?" Santana asked, she wanted to know everyone about the girl next to her and she figured that was a good one to start off with.

"Lima, Ohio" Quinn replied.

"Wow, that's pretty different to New York"

"Yeah, I wanted to move far away from there and New York seemed like a good place to be. What about you? Where are you from?"

"I've lived in New York my whole life, I couldn't imagine living anywhere else"

"So you know the city really well then?"

"Yeah, so if you ever need a tour guide I'm your girl" Santana grinned at her.

"I'll keep that in mind"

They got chatting some more and with everything that Quinn said Santana found herself liking the blonde more and more. She really wanted this girl, for Santana, Quinn was worth putting the effort in for.

They talked for about an hour more until another person flopped down on the couch next to Santana.

"Hey San" a voice slurred in Santana's ear.

Santana turned her head and saw Emily next to her, she and Emily had hooked up before and with the way Emily was looking at her it seemed as if she wanted it to happen again.

"Uh hey" Santana replied back.

"You wanna go back to my place tonight and have a repeat of last week" Emily suggestively asked, trailing a finger down Santana's arm as she said so.

Santana didn't want to leave Quinn, she wanted more time to get to know the blonde.

"Um, actually I'm talking to Quinn right now"

"Ditch her and then we can go back" Emily said, acting like Quinn wasn't even there next to them and not listening to what she was saying.

"I don't…" Santana started off.

"Actually I think I'm going to head off now. Rachel's probably already left so I'm going to leave as well" Quinn interrupted.

"You don't have to go" Santana tried to get her to stay but it was clear that Quinn felt awkward being here especially after what just happened.

"Let her leave" Santana heard Emily say.

"I'll see you tomorrow for that tutoring session?" Quinn asked as she stood up off the couch.

"Yeah" Santana nodded.

"Okay, bye" Quinn gave a slight wave before walking off. Santana watched every step the blonde took, she was clearly disappointed at what just happened.

A hand gripped onto her cheek and directed her gaze back to Emily.

"Well now the geek is gone we can get down to business" Emily smirked.

Santana didn't want this, not after what had just happened and not now that Emily had made Quinn feel as if she had to leave. No, Santana wanted something else, or rather someone else.

"I don't think so, I'll see you later Emily" Santana said as she stood up off the couch and followed in the direction Quinn took off in, hoping that she would catch her on the way back.

As soon as Santana got outside she looked for Quinn, seeing where she went. She saw that Quinn was just down the street walking on her own. Santana ran so that she could catch up to the blonde.

"Quinn" She called out and Quinn stopped her tracks.

Santana caught up to her.

"Santana, what are you doing? I thought you were going home with that girl?"

"I'd rather go with you and make sure you get back okay" Santana replied.

"You don't have to"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Trust me, I'd feel much better knowing that you weren't walking on your own late at night so please, just let me walk you back" Santana smiled, she had never been this way before. It's like Quinn brought it out in her.

Quinn grinned at Santana's response, "That's really kind of you"

"Only for you blondie. Now let's get going because it is freezing out here"

The two of them started walking, picking up their conversation from where they left off. Santana almost wanted to lead them in the wrong direction just so she'd have extra time talking to the blonde but she didn't.

She walked Quinn back to her door.

"I had a really good time with you tonight, thank you for keeping me company" Quinn said, the two of them were standing outside Quinn's door.

"I had a great time too" Santana smiled.

"Anyway, I'm pretty tired so I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you then"

"Goodnight Santana"

"Goodnight Quinn"

Quinn gave her one last grin before heading into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Santana couldn't stop smiling on her way back to her room, it wasn't the night she expected but it was much better than she ever imagined. Today had really been a great day for her and she was sure that tomorrow would be no different.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was excited, she was more than excited. She had a weird feeling in her stomach about it, she had never felt like this before.

She was sat in the coffee place waiting for Quinn, she had got there early because she really didn't want to be late, plus she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Quinn.

Santana had never felt this way about someone before, usually with girls Santana just slept with them and if it was convenient for her she would call them back and they would have a little friends with benefits deal going on, but with Quinn she found herself wanting to get to know her, she wanted to know every last detail about the blonde.

Santana stood up out of her chair as soon as she saw Quinn walk through the door. She grinned as she saw the blonde, she couldn't help it, it was like it was a natural response.

"Hey" Santana beamed.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Quinn apologised as soon as she arrived at the table Santana was sat at.

"Don't worry about it. Um, I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a coffee, I hope that's alright"

Quinn smiled at the gesture, "You didn't have to do that"

"Well, since you're helping me out with this I thought it was the least I could do"

Quinn grinned at this, "Well, thank you. That's really kind of you. So, shall we get started?"

Santana nodded and Quinn sat down in the chair opposite Santana.

Quinn started going through her notes, explaining her interpretations of what the professor had said so that Santana would understand it better.

If Santana was honest, she wasn't really listening that much. She was just to hypnotized by Quinn, the way her face lit up when she was taking about all this stuff, Santana couldn't take her eyes off her, she was beautiful.

To say Santana was disappointed when Quinn finished was an understatement, she didn't want this to be over so soon.

"So, I think that's it" Quinn shut her notepad.

"You're really good at explaining all of this"

"Thank you" a slight blush appeared on Quinn's cheeks.

"Um, so anyway, what are you doing now?" Santana asked, she wanted to spend more time with Quinn if it were possible.

"Um, I think I have to go and meet my friend Rachel" Quinn replied back leaving Santana slightly disappointed.

"Oh"

"Why?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you, get to know you a little bit"

"How come you want to get to know me?" Quinn asked in a soft voice.

Santana couldn't place it but to her it seemed like Quinn was doubting herself, wondering why Santana would want to get to know a girl like her.

"Why wouldn't I want to get to know you? You're smart, kind, beautiful, funny and incredibly sexy" Santana flashed Quinn her infamous Lopez smile as she said that last one.

She decided to be bold in saying that last one but when she saw Quinn's blush from it she had no regrets.

"So, where are you meeting your friend?" Santana asked.

"She's waiting for me back at my dorm room"

"Can I walk you back?"

"Are you sure? Isn't it a bit far from your dorms?"

Santana shook her head, "I don't mind" she smiled.

"Okay then, that would be nice" Quinn smiled.

"Alright, let's go then"

They both stood up from their seats and walked over to the door, Santana made sure that she was the first one to get to the door first so that she could hold the door open for Quinn. It was worth it so that she could see Quinn's smile as she did so.

"So, do you like living in the city?" Santana asked Quinn as they started walking back to Quinn's dorm.

"I do, although it's a big change from where I'm from"

"Oh yeah, Lima right?" Quinn nodded, "What's it like there?"

"It's pretty conservative, I don't know, it's just not a place where I would want to spend the rest of my life" Quinn replied.

"Well, you're in the best city in the world right now. You've got the whole world at your feet"

"I guess, but first I need to figure my way round" Quinn joked slightly.

"Well, like I said, if you ever need a tour guide or someone to help you out, I'm your girl"

Santana just wanted another excuse to hang out with Quinn and if that meant walking around the city for hours on end so be it.

On the way back Santana asked Quinn every question she could think off, she wanted to know everything about the girl next to her so she wasn't holding back. She found all about Quinn's favourites, her favourite movie, favourite TV show, band, books etc.

She also found out that Quinn's birthday was coming up in a few days. Santana knew straight away that she wanted to do something for it.

It didn't take long for them to get back to Quinn's room.

"Thank you for walking me back… again" Quinn grinned.

"It was my pleasure"

Before either of them could say anything else the door to the room was suddenly opened and Jess appeared in front of them.

"Oh Quinn, thank God you're back, your friend is here and she won't stop talking" Jess quickly said, "Santana? What are you doing here?"

"I was…"

"Are you here to see me?" Jess asked, interrupting what Santana was about to say.

Santana couldn't get a word in because right before she could say her real reason for being here she was once again interrupted by Jess.

"Anyway, now that I'm with you we could go back to your place and have some fun" Jess suggested.

Why not? Santana thought. If she wasn't going to get to spend some time with Quinn she would go for the second best option which was sex.

"Uh, yeah sure"

Jess grinned at this, "Great, let's go then" Jess walked out of the door expecting Santana to follow her.

Santana looked over to Quinn, "Goodbye Quinn"

Quinn gave her a small smile, "Bye Santana"

Santana couldn't help but give Quinn a flirtatious grin as she looked over at her one last time before walking out of the door and following Jess.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what the hell are you doing Quinn?" Rachel asked as soon as Quinn was inside and had shut the door.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Quinn buried her eyebrows at Rachel's sudden explosion.

"Why were you just with Santana Lopez?"

"I was kind of tutoring her, we're in the same Psych class"

"That was not tutor friendly, she was looking at you in a way which was definitely not tutor friendly"

"Well, earlier on she did call me beautiful and…"

"And what Q?" Rachel was eager to find out.

"… Sexy" Quinn bit her lip as she was reminded of this moment.

Rachel had a serious expression on her face, like she wasn't impressed at all with this.

"Quinn, you cannot get involved with Santana Lopez, have you not heard of her reputation?"

"Of course I have, but it's nothing like that anyway, she's just acting friendly to me because she's involved with my roommate and because we're in the same class. Don't worry about it Rachel, I'm probably not her type anyway" Quinn said and Rachel didn't miss how Quinn seemed a little disappointed.

"I think anyone with a vagina is her type" Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel!"

"What? All I'm saying is watch out for that one Q, I don't want to see you get hurt is all"

"Well, I'm not involved with her so it's fine. Plus I'm pretty sure when she gets bored with Jess she'll stop talking to me anyway"

Rachel listened to what Quinn was saying but she didn't believe it. She knew of the reputation Santana had for sleeping with girls and never calling them again, she just didn't want Quinn to be one of them"

* * *

><p>"So, what are you doing tonight?" Jess asked Santana as they both got redressed.<p>

"I don't know" Santana responded.

"There's a party tonight, you wanna go?"

Santana had something else on her mind for tonight.

"I don't think so. Do you have any idea what Quinn is doing tonight?" Santana asked.

Jess turned her eyebrows down as she heard Santana's question. Why was Santana asking about Quinn?

"Why?"

"Um, well she's helping me out with my Psych class and I have a test coming up" Santana lied, well not about Quinn helping her out, that was true, but it wasn't the reason she wanted to see Quinn tonight.

"Oh, well she mentioned something about staying in and catching up on reading I think" Jess shrugged.

"Cool"

"Can't you just study tomorrow and spend tonight with me?" Jess flirtatiously asked.

"Sorry, I can't tonight" Santana dismissed.

Jess frowned as it wasn't the answer she wanted.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later then" Jess said right before leaving.

* * *

><p>Santana felt stupid, here she was stood outside Quinn's door feeling nervous as hell. She wasn't used to this side of herself, usually she was confident around girls but Quinn's just made her feel so much different.<p>

She knocked on Quinn's door hoping that she was alone in there.

The door was opened by Quinn herself and luckily it seemed as if she was on her own.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Quinn smiled as she saw the brunette.

"Well you told me that Grey's anatomy was your favourite show and now I have a sudden urge to watch it, what do you say?"

Quinn grinned at this and stepped aside for Santana to enter, "Come on in"

"Um, we can sit on the bed and watch it if that's okay with you" Quinn suggested.

"Bed sounds good"

The bed sounded more than good right now.

Quinn got on first and then Santana followed, they were both leaning against the pillows and their shoulders were touching slightly.

About halfway through the first episode Quinn announced that she was getting cold so they put the duvet over them.

Santana was in heaven right now. She tried to inch closer to Quinn gradually but without being too obvious.

She was enjoying every minute of this.

Santana couldn't stop herself from turning her head occasionally to look at Quinn, she smiled as soon as Quinn caught her in the act but it still didn't stop her from removing her gaze. She saw how Quinn blushed and turned her head back to the laptop. Santana grinned and did the same.

It was around 11 O'clock when Santana felt Quinn's head rest on her shoulder, she looked over to the blonde and saw that Quinn had fallen asleep, Santana had never seen anything cuter. She carefully lifted her arm up and wrapped it around Quinn, bringing her in closer.

It wasn't long until Santana too felt herself drift off and she also fell asleep with her arm wrapped around Quinn.

They were both awakened by a loud noise coming from the laptop, since neither of them had paused the program.

"Hey" Santana gave Quinn a lazy smile as she rubbed her eyes.

"Did I fall asleep" Quinn tiredly asked.

Santana smiled at Quinn's cuteness, "We both did" she replied.

"What time is it?"

Santana reached over to her phone and checked the time.

She chuckled to herself as she saw the time, "It's two thirty in the morning"

Quinn laughed as she heard this, "We were asleep for quite a while"

"Yeah. I guess I should probably get back then" Santana reluctantly said.

"You're leaving now? How are you going to get back?"

"I don't know" Santana shrugged, "Walk I guess"

"At this time?"

Santana smiled, "Well how else am I meant to get back?"

Quinn thought for a moment, she didn't really want Santana to have to walk around at this time of night.

"You could stay here if you want" Quinn offered.

Santana tried not to show how ecstatic she was that Quinn suggested that.

"What like sleep here? With you?" she had to ask twice.

"Yeah" Quinn nervously replied.

"Yeah, okay. If you're alright with that"

Quinn smiled at her, "I'm alright with it".

Quinn got changed into her pyjamas and joined Santana under the covers in her previous position.

She rolled over so that her back was facing Santana.

Santana decided to be bold and placed her arm over Quinn's waist, her front pressing into Quinn's back, bringing their bodies tightly together.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm really big on spooning" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear.

Santana saw how Quinn bit her lip in response and fuck if it wasn't the sexiest thing Santana had ever seen.

"I don't mind"

Santana grinned in response.

"Goodnight Quinn"

"Goodnight Santana"


	4. Chapter 4

Santana had never slept better than she did last night. The feeling of Quinn's body pressed tightly against her own was amazing. Every now and then Quinn would scoot back and her ass would grind into Santana's hips. Santana loved it, she had no complaints in being that close, the only problem however, was that now she wanted to sleep like that every night and in a perfect situation they would be completely naked. Santana knew she would have to work for that second part though.

Quinn wasn't like the other girls, she was different. Maybe that was why Santana wanted her so much. It was more of a challenge this way, lately Santana just had to smile at a girl and she would have them in the palm of her hand. No, Quinn made Santana want to put in the effort, she wanted to charm Quinn.

"Hey San, where were you last night?" Brittany asked as Santana walked back into her dorm room after just coming back from Quinn's.

"I spent the night at Quinn's" Santana replied as she sat down on her bed.

"Quinn?" Brittany's face turned into an intrigued one, "another one of your girls?" she asked.

Santana didn't really know how to reply to that one. Quinn wasn't one of her girls but Santana really wished she was. At the moment Quinn was just a friend but Santana hoped that in the near future their relationship would change.

"No, she's just a friend" Santana responded, she tried not to convey that she was disappointed by that factor even though she truthfully was.

"A friend with benefits?" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows as she said this.

Santana chuckled slightly, "No Britt, unfortunately not"

"But you wished she was. What's the matter San? You losing your touch?" Brittany joked.

"I'm doing just fine in that department thank you very much. But no, she's not like the other girls, she different"

"Santana Lopez, are you saying that you like this girl?"

Santana's eyes went slightly wide, she didn't _like _Quinn, she just wanted to get to know her so they would have more of a connection when they slept together right? Santana didn't let herself get attached to people, she didn't do relationships.

"No, no I don't like her like that" Santana quickly responded to Brittany's statement.

"Okay San, whatever you say" Brittany commented back, her voice conveying that she didn't believe Santana one bit. "Anyway, I've got to get to class, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure"

Santana didn't watch Brittany leave, she was too busy thinking about what Brittany had just said. She didn't like Quinn, she couldn't, she couldn't let herself get attached to someone like that. Every relationship that she had ever been around had crumbled to pieces.

Her parents being the excellent example of that. When she was 12 years old her father left her mother. Her parents looked like they were so in love so it came as a complete shock when her father packed his bags and left. She didn't think she would ever see that day, but she did. Her father left both her and her mother like they didn't even matter.

That's when Santana stopped believing in love. If two people who seemed so perfect and happy together couldn't make it then what chance did everyone else have?

She swore that she would never get attached to someone that day. The memory of her mother's reaction after noticing that her dad had left them was heart breaking. Santana never wanted to go through that. It was tough enough getting her mother back together and back to normal, however Santana knew that her mom would never be 100% back to normal, she knows that her mother still feels the pain every day. In a way it brought the two of them closer together, but it was still enough to swear herself off love forever.

Santana did the only thing she could think off next. She got out her phone and sent out a text to Jess asking if she wanted to get together later. She didn't like Quinn like that and she was going to prove it by having some good old meaningless sex.

It was less than a minute later when Santana got a reply.

**Absolutely. Come over later ;) – Jess. **

Santana knew she could always rely on Jess for this.

* * *

><p>Santana was lying in bed with Jess. Jess had fallen asleep almost straight away but Santana couldn't. She wasn't tired one bit, she still couldn't get her mind off Quinn. Did she like her?<p>

About half an hour ago Santana put her clothes back on since at this time of year in New York it was getting pretty cold, plus dorm room heating wasn't exactly the best.

She was certainly glad she did when she heard keys being placed in the door, telling her that someone was coming into the room.

But that's when Santana realised. It wasn't just someone. It was Quinn.

This only confused her even more. Did she text Jess because it was her unconscious mind's way of telling her that she wanted to see Quinn. When composing the text she didn't even think twice about who to send it too. Maybe that meant something.

"Oh hey" Quinn said upon seeing Santana in the room.

"Hey" Santana couldn't stop the smile from coming up on her face as she saw Quinn.

"Am I interrupting something?" Quinn nervously asked as she saw Santana in the bed with a naked Jess.

"No, not at all. We were finished" Santana slightly cringed as she said the last part of that sentence. It sounded wrong telling Quinn that.

"Oh, okay" Quinn awkwardly said back. Moving further into the room and over towards her bed.

"So, where have you been tonight?" Santana asked, as she desperately wanted to get away from the subject of her and Jess.

"In the library" Quinn responded.

Santana liked that, she liked how Quinn spent her nights in the library rather than out at a party or something like that. She liked that she was different.

"Cool" She smiled.

"Um, I'm going to get changed now" Quinn said.

"Oh okay, I'll um turn this way to give you some privacy" Santana awkwardly said back. Why did Quinn always make her feel like this? She made her nervous.

Santana turned her head to the left, looking away from Quinn to give her privacy. However, she didn't last long. Somehow her head found its way back towards Quinn.

Santana was not ready for what she saw though, or rather she wasn't ready for how it made her feel.

Quinn had her back turned towards Santana, she was topless and had no bra on. Santana got lost in the sight, it was safe to say Quinn had an amazing body even if Santana was only seeing the back half of it.

What also didn't help was that Quinn was wearing short shorts showing off her long, pale, bare legs. Santana wanted nothing more than to just wrap them around her waist.

Quinn placed her t-shirt over her head and then turned her head slightly back towards Santana.

Santana was biting her lip so hard that she was pretty sure blood could have been drawn.

Quinn blushed as she saw the way Santana was looking at her. Santana quickly stumbled back into reality as she realised that Quinn had caught her in the act.

"I'm sorry" She slightly stuttered.

Quinn smiled at her, "It's okay" she said as she got into bed and pulled the covers up her body.

"Santana, quit talking and come cuddle me" Santana heard Jess mumble next to her.

"I don't cuddle" was all Santana responded.

Jess sighed at this, "Whatever", and then went back to sleep.

"I thought you said that you were a big fan of cuddling" Quinn commented as soon as she heard the slight sound of Jess snoring.

"I am, but it just has to be with the right person" Santana grinned at her.

Quinn blushed and Santana loved that, she loved making Quinn blush.

Santana decided that she was going to go for it, that this was the perfect opportunity to do so. All of the signs pointed to the fact that Quinn seemed to be interested in Santana so she just had to do it.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Santana asked.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Go out with me" Santana propositioned, flashing Quinn her infamous Lopez smile.

Quinn bit her lip as Santana said this.

"I can't" she replied after a moment's hesitation.

Santana's face fell slightly, "Why not?"

"I just can't, I'm sorry"

Santana sighed, "Look I get, you're straight right? It's fine"

"I won't go out with you because I know of your reputation. You sleep with girls and then forget about them. I don't want to be one of those girls" Quinn turned over on her side, her back facing Santana.

But then she turned her head slightly so that she was looking back at Santana before she said her next words.

"Oh and you said I was straight, I didn't" Quinn gave her one last smile before turning around again.

Santana couldn't help the grin that arrived on her face because of Quinn's words. She certainly knew how to get her going.

"Fuck" Santana whispered to herself. She wanted Quinn more than ever now.

It was official, she liked her and she was going to do anything she could to get her.

Anything, even if it meant she had to stop sleeping around.

There was something about Quinn Fabray, and Santana wanted to experience it all. Maybe she could make an exception of swearing herself off attachment.


	5. Chapter 5

"_You said I was straight, I didn't"_

Hearing those words drove Santana crazy. It's like they were on repeat in her head along with the vision of Quinn's smile as she said them. It fuelled the fire inside Santana and made her want Quinn even more than she already did, if it was even possible.

Why was it that this one girl made Santana feel this way? Never before had Santana actually wanted to put in this much effort with a girl, no one had ever made Santana actually want to stop sleeping around just so she could be with one person. But then Quinn came alone and it just got Santana questioning everything she thought she ever knew.

She was actually contemplating it, she was contemplating stopping sleeping around just so she could try it on with Quinn. The big question on Santana's mind… Was Quinn worth it? Was she worth the effort?

It didn't take her long to decide that the answer was yes. When it came to Quinn, the answer was always yes.

She didn't know why she was so attracted to Quinn, she was beautiful, there was no question about that but that wasn't it, although it was a great contributing factor. Maybe it was because Quinn wasn't like any girl she had ever been with before, she liked that. Quinn was incredibly smart which in Santana's opinion was a great turn on. She didn't care for petty things such as popularity and didn't fall into any stupid cliques, she did her own thing and wasn't influenced by what other people would think of her or any social expectation. She was different and that's why Santana wanted her so badly.

Currently, Santana was on her way to her psychology class, her new favourite class. She was excited because it meant that she got to sit next to Quinn for the next two hours and well, who wouldn't be happy about that?

She made sure that she got there early so that she could see Quinn in time and make sure that she could sit next to her and that they would have enough time to talk before the class began.

When she reached the lecture theatre she saw that there was only around five people sat down so far. She was pretty early for the class and usually she would have been embarrassed to be at a class this early before the lecture started but today she wasn't, because sat a few rows down was Santana's favourite blonde. She smiled instantly as she saw her, Santana stood there smiling at how cute Quinn was as she was getting out her notepad and pens.

Santana walked down to where Quinn was sat and placed herself in the seat next to the blonde. Quinn turned her head as she felt someone come and sit next to her, she smiled as she saw that it was Santana.

"Fancy seeing you here again" Santana grinned.

"Santana" Quinn beamed as she saw Santana's grin, "How are you?"

"Great now that I'm sat next to you" Santana flashed her a smile.

"That was cheesy" Quinn couldn't stop the blush from coming up on her face.

"Yeah, but judging by the blush on your face I'd say that you liked it" Santana returned with a smug look on her face.

"I'm not going out with you" Quinn said after a moment.

"Did I ask you to go out with me?"

Quinn was silent, she bit her lip at Santana's words. However, before she could reply Santana added on an extra question.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Santana smirked as she asked. Grinning as Quinn broke out in a big smile.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief, laughing slightly at Santana's antics.

"You could have any girl that you ever wanted, why do you want me?" Quinn had to ask.

Santana shook her head, "You're wrong about that, I can't have any girl I want because the only one on my mind right now refuses to go out with me and I gotta say, it kind of bruises the ego a little" Santana joked at the end.

"I told you, I won't be one of those girls" Quinn replied.

Santana sighed slightly, "What is I stopped sleeping around? Would you go out with me then?" Santana asked, hoping Quinn would say yes.

Quinn seemed hesitant to reply, "I don't know" Santana's heart fell slightly upon hearing this. She really wanted this, more than anything.

"Come on" Santana tried flashing Quinn her infamous Lopez smile, hoping it would help her out like it did in the past.

"Santana, I just don't think it's a good idea"

Santana wasn't going to let this stop her, she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"You do realise I'm not going to give up right? I'm gonna prove to you that you're the only one I want, then will you go out with me?"

Quinn grinned, she couldn't lie, she loved Santana's determination.

"Maybe" She replied.

Santana released a big smile upon hearing this. That maybe was enough for her right now. To know that in the near future (hopefully) she would get to go out with Quinn properly. However, now she just had the task of stopping sleeping around with random girls, she wasn't going to lie, it was going to be one hell of a challenge but if the end result was that she got to go out with Quinn and be with her it would be worth it.

"So anyway, do you want to go see a movie with me tonight?"

"I thought you were going to prove yourself to me before I went out with you" Quinn responded.

"Do you really think that my idea of taking you out is going to be a movie? Babe, when I take you out it's going to be special. Oh, and I am going to prove myself to you, just you wait and see" Santana winked at her causing Quinn to chuckle slightly.

"So, movie?" Santana asked.

"Not a date right?"

"Definitely not a date" Santana confirmed. "Unless you want it to be" Santana grinned at the end.

Quinn once again shook her head as she chuckled at Santana.

"Okay, I'll go see a movie with you, but it's not a date"

"Of course" Santana beamed, even though they were just going to see a movie together, she was still extremely excited about it.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you doing tonight?" Rachel asked, the two of them were just hanging out in Quinn's room.<p>

"I'm going to see a movie with Santana" Quinn responded.

Rachel's eyes widened as she heard Quinn's news.

"Santana? As in Santana Lopez?"

"Yeah"

"Quinn, I thought you weren't going to get involved with her?"

"I'm not, we're just going to see a movie" Quinn said back, but Rachel wasn't convinced at all.

"Really? So there is nothing going on between the two of you?" Rachel asked.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well she did ask me to go out with her properly, like on a date" Quinn was nervous to tell Rachel, wondering what her reaction would be to all of this.

"Quinn!"

"What?"

"You cannot go out with Santana Lopez!"

"Why not?"

"She'll hurt you Quinn, she sleeps with girls and messes them around"

"I know okay, and I said to her that I don't want to be one of those girls"

Rachel sighed with relief, she's seen the wreckage of girls that Santana left behind and she would be damned if she let Quinn be one of them.

"Good, that's good. Stand your ground Q"

"But then she said that she would stop sleeping around just so that she could go out with me" Quinn had to bite her lip in order to stop the smile coming up on her face as she remembered Santana's words.

Rachel seemed extremely shocked to hear this, "She actually said that?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded.

"Wow. And what did you say?"

"I said that I would maybe go out with her if she stopped seeing other girls"

"So, you're waiting for Santana to prove herself to you until you go on a date with her?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah"

"So, why are you going on a date with her tonight then?"

"It's not a date" Quinn was quick to reply.

"It's just going to be the two of you?" Quinn nodded, "It sure sounds like a date" Rachel mumbled.

"It's fine Rachel, it's just a movie"

Rachel wasn't convinced, so instead she thought of a solution that would fix her doubts.

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Santana was waiting at the movie theatre for Quinn, even though they were only seeing a movie it still excited her. She was going to be alone with Quinn in a dark room and that was enough for her.<p>

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, she grinned as she saw that it was Quinn.

"Hey" She gave her a big smile.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Quinn apologized as she returned Santana's smile.

"It's alright"

Just one flash of Quinn's smile and Santana would forgive her for anything.

"So, shall we go in?" Santana asked.

"Yes, let's go" It was neither Quinn nor Santana who said this. Rachel who was stood next to Quinn was the one who let her appearance be known to Santana and said those words.

"Um, who are you?" Santana asked, wondering who this short brunette girl was who was joining in on hers and Quinn's conversation.

"Um, Santana this is Rachel, my friend. She really wanted to see the movie as well, I hope it's not a problem"

"Yeah, I hope I'm not crashing your date or whatever" Rachel added.

Santana chuckled to herself at Rachel's words, "No" she looked at Quinn, "Not a date" She stared into those hazel eyes she had grown so fond of.

"Perfect" Rachel grinned, "Let's go then"

Rachel led the way into the movie theatre with Santana and Quinn following behind. Rachel sat down first, then Quinn and Santana last. Santana wasn't exactly happy about Rachel crashing her and Quinn's none date but at least she got to sit next to Quinn. God knows what would have happened if she was forced to sit next to the other brunette.

"I hope it's okay that Rachel tagged along" Santana felt Quinn whisper in her ear.

Santana leaned over so she could return the action.

"It's not like it was a date right?" she joked.

Quinn turned her head towards Santana, "right" She confirmed.

* * *

><p>Santana was struggling. It was half way through the movie and she could barely focus. Her arm was settled on half of the armrest which she shared with Quinn. However, this wasn't the problem, it was the fact that Quinn's arm was also on the rest and touching Santana's.<p>

Another reason why she couldn't concentrate was because she had been contemplating whether or not to move her hand over Quinn's.

_Fuck it, you only live once right. _

Santana started off slow by extending her little finger so that it touched the edge of Quinn's hand. She turned her head so that she could see Quinn's reaction. So far Quinn was playing it cool and not giving Santana any indication as to how she was feeling about the situation.

She moved two more fingers and this time she got a response. Quinn's fingers responded to the touch. Their fingers started playing with the others until Santana took it even further and intertwined their fingers together.

Quinn's head turned towards Santana as Santana joined their hands together. She was a little surprised at the full action but she didn't remove her hand and because of this Santana only grinned.

Quinn couldn't stop herself from matching it and then turned her head back towards the screen.

Santana was in heaven right now, all she was doing was holding hands with this girl but it still felt like everything to her.

She was becoming a different person. Quinn was turning her into someone new and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana had never felt so alive, and all she was doing was hold Quinn's hand. Whatever the reason behind it was, all Santana knew was that it was a perfect fit. It sounded cliché but it was like she was always meant to do this with Quinn, now all she had to do was prove that to Quinn.

She relished in the feeling of Quinn's hand in her own, but most of all what she loved the most was the way Quinn's thumb occasionally started rubbing soft circles on her hand. It was incredibly soothing and every time it happened it sent tingles down Santana's spine.

When the movie was over it was safe to say that Santana was disappointed, she wanted to keep a hold of Quinn's hand. If she had it her way she just would never let go.

The lights were slowly coming back on and Santana knew that the moment between her and Quinn was likely to be over soon.

"Wow, that was so good" Rachel leaned forward to talk to the other two. However, unfortunately for Santana, Rachel's sudden movement caused Quinn to remove her hand from Santana's. Santana instantly missed the contact and the warmth.

"What did you two think?" Rachel asked.

"I know I enjoyed it" Santana replied, making sure she had eye contact with Quinn as she said so and also hoping that Quinn knew that Santana wasn't talking about the film.

Quinn blushed slightly and Santana smirked as she knew that she had gotten her message across.

"I liked it too" Quinn replied back as she stared at Santana.

Santana gave a small smile at this. Did that mean that Quinn felt the same? Whatever it was, Quinn didn't move her hand once from Santana's during the movie so that had to mean something. It was a stepping stone and for Santana it meant that she was one step closer to getting what she truly desired.

"So anyway, I need to head home. Santana, since you and I live in the opposite direction to Quinn would you like to walk back together?" Rachel asked.

Santana really didn't want to be in that situation. She had only just met Rachel a few hours ago and she could already tell that Rachel was one of those people who could talk and talk and talk and just not shut up. No, Santana did not want to be alone with that.

"Um, actually I was thinking that I was going to walk Quinn back to her dorms. Figured since it was a longer walk to her halls that she could do with the company. Plus it's pretty dark out and I'm not too comfortable with her walking alone at this time" Santana explained, hoping that Rachel would get the idea and leave her alone with Quinn.

Quinn had to bite her lip from smiling to hard. She was swooning right now.

However before she could reply Rachel butted in once again.

"Great, we shall all walk Quinn back and then head back ourselves" Rachel said in her chipper voice.

Santana sighed as she rolled her eyes, she really couldn't catch a break right now.

"Actually Rachel, you don't have to come with us. I know you have that big test you need to study for" Quinn told her, trying to make it clear that she wanted to be alone with Santana.

Santana was more than happy to hear this.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, looking at Quinn in the eye.

"I'm sure" Quinn confirmed.

Rachel eyed her for a second and then decided to let it go. Quinn obviously knew what she was doing so she would let her decide for herself.

"Okay" Rachel said a bit uneasily. "Call me later?"

"Will do" Quinn nodded.

The two of them said their goodbyes and then Rachel left, leaving Santana and Quinn alone together, which made Santana immensely happy.

"So, I finally have you all to myself" Santana grinned. It may have been at the end of the night but still, she was glad that she was finally alone with the blonde.

"Shame it's when the night is over" Quinn returned.

"That it is" Santana agreed, she much have much rather had Quinn all to herself all night but there was nothing she could do about that. "But we've still got time. I'd say that it is a good twenty minutes back to your dorms and well, I have to admit I'm a bit of a slow walker so I would say half an hour at least"

Santana was just trying to find more excuses to spend more time with the blonde.

"Well, let's go then"

They both walked out of the movie theatre and onto the street and started walking in the direction of Quinn's dorm.

"It's pretty cold out here tonight" Santana commented as she could see her breath in the air.

"Yeah, my hands are freezing" Quinn said back.

Santana didn't know if that was a hint or not but Santana was sure as hell going to take it as one.

"Well, I think I can help with that"

Santana reached down and intertwined her fingers with Quinn's, she was looking for another excuse to hold Quinn's hand and she found one. She wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

"How's that?" Santana asked, turning her head towards Quinn.

Quinn followed the action, and gave her a big smile. "It's good"

"Good" Santana grinned back.

Santana made sure to walk extremely slow back to Quinn's room. She wanted to make the moment last as long as possible.

"Well here we are" Quinn said as they stood in front of her dorm room door.

Santana sighed, this went far too fast. She should have walked back slower. "I guess so"

"You know it really is a shame that this wasn't a date" Santana said.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Quinn smiled as she asked.

"Well, if this was a date. I would make a pretty bold move and lean forward for a kiss and you would either slap me away from you or kiss me back and I'd hope that you would go for the latter because slaps are too hurtful and you look like the type of person who could give a mean slap. But that kiss, I'd make sure that kiss was one to remember. Not to fast or too slow, just enough to leave you wanting more"

Quinn was staring at Santana's lips by the time Santana was finished and Santana was returning the action. She wanted nothing more than to lean that extra space forward and connect her lips to Quinn's. To feel the pressure of the blondes lips on her own. She had no doubt in the world that it would feel perfect, that it would be the best feeling in the world.

"I guess it really is a shame it's not a date then" Quinn said back, her eyes lingering on Santana's lips.

"It _really_ is" Santana emphasised.

"You know, I guess I could make an exception on this occasion"

Santana's heart started beating that extra little bit faster as she heard this. Did this mean that she was going to get to kiss Quinn? She really hoped so.

"Really?" Santana had to ask and she had to try and stop herself from smiling too much.

"Really" Quinn confirmed as she grinned at Santana.

Santana slowly leaned forward, wanting to give Quinn enough time to back out if that was what she truly wanted. She was so close to finally getting to experience Quinn's lips on her own, she could feel Quinn's breath on her own lips.

However, just as she was about to take that extra step forward, they were interrupted by the door to Quinn's room swinging open causing the two of them to quickly step away from each other.

"I thought I heard voices out here" Jess said as she saw Quinn and Santana standing there. "Hey Santana" Jess gave her an extra flirty smile as her eyes lingered on the brunette.

"Hey Jess" Santana had to try and not sound too disappointed as she said this, but on the inside she was sinking.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to see me? Because if you are we can go somewhere and have some… fun"

Santana knew what she had to do right now. She swore that she would prove herself to Quinn and that's what she was going to do right now.

"Actually Jess I needed to speak to you about that. Listen, what we had was fun but I'm afraid it can't happen anymore, I'm sorry."

Jess looked both sad and surprised as she heard this. "What? Why not?"

"There's someone else, some who I actually want to commit to and show her that I can be loyal to her"

"There's always been someone else, that's never stopped us before" Jess tried to reason.

Quinn felt extremely awkward standing there, especially when the girl that Jess and Santana were talking about was her.

"This isn't like that alright, this girl is the real deal. I actually want to be with her, she's not just someone to sleep with"

Santana knows that she probably shouldn't have worded it like that, especially because she basically said that Jess was just a warm body in her bed.

She definitely decided that she chose the wrong words when she felt Jess' hand slap her across the face extremely hard.

"You're such an ass, Santana" Jess said before slamming the door in Santana's face.

"Well, I did not think that it was going to go like that" Santana said as she lifted her hand up to her swollen cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Quinn asked as she replaced Santana's hand with her own and rubbed softly on Santana's cheek.

Santana leaned into the touch, "It's a lot better now"

"Well, I should probably get in there before she starts becoming suspicious" Quinn said.

"Okay" Santana sighed. Another sweet moment cut short.

Quinn removed her hand from Santana's cheek. "Goodnight Santana" Quinn started to turn around towards her door.

"Wait!" Santana stopped her and Quinn turned around to face her once again.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought we were leading up to something, you know before the whole slapping incident" Santana gave her a grin.

Quinn smiled at this, "Moments kind of ruined now don't you think?"

"We can easily get it back" Santana grinned.

"Oh really?" Quinn matched Santana's grin.

Santana nodded, "Definitely"

Quinn stepped forward and placed her hand on Santana's cheek, she slowly leaned in however, just before her lips would have connected to Santana's she turned her head and pressed her lips onto Santana's cheek instead. Her lips lingered there for a moment before she stepped back.

"Well it wasn't the kind of kiss I meant but I'll take it"

"Goodnight Santana" Quinn smiled.

Santana couldn't help but return the smile, "Goodnight Quinn"


	7. Chapter 7

So far Santana had done a pretty good job at proving herself to Quinn, she had successfully told every girl that had come up to her asking if they wanted to get out of there or go back to Santana's place that she wasn't interested and that she was interested in someone else. Sometimes it resulted in a slap in the face or the girl would just think Santana was joking and walk away expecting Santana to come back to them in a weeks' time.

She was exhausted though, it really took it out of her having to do all of this, but then she thought of the end result and it all seemed worth it.

Santana had never wanted to be in a relationship before, she never had that desire because she just didn't believe in them, she didn't think that they were worth it because she never saw them work out. She was scared of what would happen if they didn't work out, she didn't want the heartbreak and the pain. However, with Quinn, all of those things seemed worth it, it was worth the risk. Quinn made Santana actually want to take that risk, she was the first person to make Santana feel like that and that meant that Quinn was certainly special so she just couldn't ignore that.

"You okay san?" Brittany asked as Santana came in the room and straight away went to collapse on the bed.

Santana sighed, "It's just been a long day Britt"

She had classed all day which seemed to drag on forever plus she got slapped, twice. It was not her day today.

"You wanna talk about it?" Brittany offered.

"No, it's okay Britt, I think I'm just gonna get some sleep"

Brittany gave her a small smile, "Okay, well I'll be over here if you need anything" Brittany said as she sat back down on her bed and left Santana in peace.

Santana rolled over to face the wall and closed her eyes, she needed sleep right now.

It was about 20 minutes later when Brittany heard someone knock on the door, she quickly got up out of bed and walked over to the door to answer it in hope that it would disturb Santana.

She opened the door to see who it was, she recognised the girl slightly but not so much that she could put a name to the face, she was 90% sure that this girl was one of Santana's random girls who she brought back one night.

"Hello?" Brittany said upon seeing the girl, "Can I help you?"

"Is Santana in?" The girl asked.

"She's asleep right now" Brittany replied.

"Well can you tell her that I'm here. Pretty sure she'll want to see me when she knows it's me" the girl confidently replied with a smirk.

Brittany already didn't like this girl, there was something about her which just wasn't appealing. No, she was not the one for Santana.

"What's your name and I'll go ask her" Brittany sighed.

"Chloe"

Brittany rolled her eyes as she turned around and walked towards Santana's bed.

She gently nudged Santana, "Santana there is someone at the door for you"

Santana groaned slightly, "Who is it?"

"A girl called Chloe. Said that she was pretty sure you'd want to see her when you found out it was her"

Santana rolled her eyes at this, she had yet to speak to Chloe about not seeing her anymore and she was certainly not in the mood to do it right now.

"I'm really not in the mood to see anyone right now. Tell her I'll speak to her later"

Brittany smiled at this, she didn't want Santana with that girl. She walked back to the door so she could tell the girl to leave.

"Sorry, Santana said that she wasn't up to seeing anyone right now. She'll talk to you later, okay bye" Brittany quickly shut the door in the girls face so she wouldn't have to deal with any questions.

She walked back over to her bed and proceeded back with her work where she had left off. However, she couldn't get too much done as 5 minutes later there was someone knocking at the door once again.

Brittany sighed as she got out of bed, she really hoped that it wasn't the same girl again.

She opened the door once again but this time it was a different girl.

"Hi" the blonde smiled, "I was wondering if Santana was in?" the girl sweetly asked and straight away Brittany already decided that this girl was 100x better than the last.

"Um, she's asleep right now" Brittany replied to the girl and she immediately noticed how the blondes face fell at this news.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just come back later"

"Wait, I can tell her you're here. What's your name?" Brittany asked.

"Quinn"

That was when Brittany realised, this was the girl that Santana really liked. She was happy about that, from what she could tell Quinn was a good choice for Santana.

"I'll be right back"

Brittany once again made her way over to Santana's bed and nudged her slightly.

"Santana, Quinn is at the door for you" Brittany informed her.

Upon hearing this, Santana immediately rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Quinn is here?"

"Yeah"

"Uh, yeah yeah. Send her in" Santana said with a smile arriving on her face.

Brittany didn't miss how Santana's mood changed upon hearing this. Maybe Santana had found her lobster after all.

Brittany walked back over to the door and over to Quinn. "Come in"

Quinn gave her a grateful smile and walked in the room.

"Hey" Santana grinned upon seeing the blonde, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had some free time. Plus you're always coming to see me so I figured I would come and see you for a change, see what you were up to." Quinn smiled, "Although it looks as if you just want to sleep right now"

"Well there's room in here for two, care to join me?" Santana lifted the covers up so that Quinn could get in.

"Really?" Quinn had an amused smile on her face.

"It's nothing we haven't done before" Santana gave her a cheeky smile.

Quinn chuckled, she could think of a lot worse things than sharing a bed with Santana Lopez.

She joined Santana under the covers. Santana immediately wrapped her arms around Quinn and Quinn did the same as they lay facing each other.

"How's your day been?" Quinn asked.

"Well I got slapped twice today so not that great. Although it is a lot better now that you're here" Santana grinned.

Quinn lifted her hand up to Santana's cheek and softly rubbed it.

"That feels good" Santana said, loving the feeling of Quinn's hand on her cheek.

Quinn smiled, "Good"

"So anyway, what are you doing tonight?" Santana asked, hoping that the blonde was free so they could hang out.

"I was going to go to the library, why?"

"We could hang out, watch a movie or something"

Quinn grinned, "I guess I could go to the library another day"

Santana beamed, she couldn't not be happy when she was in or going to be in Quinn's company.

"Great"

"Um, I hate to butt in but it's Puck's party tonight" Brittany said from the other side of the room.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot that it's his birthday"

Santana sighed, she knew that she couldn't miss that. Puck was her best friend but she was still disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to spend the night with Quinn.

"Any chance you want to come as well?" Santana asked although she knew it was a long show since it wasn't really Quinn's scene.

"Not really, I'm sorry"

Santana gave her a small smile, "It's fine, don't worry. I'll miss you though"

Quinn couldn't not smile at those words. "I'll miss you too"

Brittany smiled as she listened to their conversation. Quinn was perfect for Santana and she was glad that Santana had finally found someone who was special to her.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't feel right at the party. She wasn't drunk and she wasn't hitting on any girls. All she wanted to do right now was be with Quinn. Never in her life had Santana wanted to leave a party early but now all she could think about was Quinn and being with her.<p>

"Hey san, great party right?" Puck said as he came up and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, it's pretty great" She replied, however not sounding like she truly meant it.

Puck could tell straight away that something was up with Santana.

"What's up San? You're not drinking and you're not going after any girls. What's going on with you?" he asked.

"I guess I'm just not really feeling it"

"How come?" Puck asked but then when he thought about how Santana had been acting these past few weeks the answer came to him. "You're seeing someone" he said with a smile creeping up on his face.

Santana smiled as she thought about Quinn, "We're official or anything like that, hell I haven't even kissed her yet, but I can't stop thinking about her Puck. I don't know what it is about her, but she's got me hooked. I don't want to mess it up"

Puck smiled as he heard the way Santana was talking about this girl, he had never seen Santana this happy before.

"Then what are you still doing here San? Go get your girl"

"Puck, it's your birthday. I have to be here for you"

"It's my birthday and I'm telling you to go and get your girl. You obviously can't stop thinking about her"

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Positive" he reassured her.

Santana grinned, she was lucky to have a best friend like him.

"Thank you Puck"

"While it's going to suck not having you as a wing man anymore, I'm happy that you're happy"

"You really are a great guy Noah Puckerman"

Yeah, just don't tell anyone about that. Ladies love a bad boy" he winked. "Now go, go see your girl"

* * *

><p>Santana went straight to Quinn's room after leaving the party, she really hoped that Quinn was still awake. And a bonus was that she saw Jess at the party so she knew that she wouldn't be a problem.<p>

She knocked on the door as soon as she got there.

"Who is it?" She heard Quinn shout through the door.

"Santana"

The door opened and Santana grinned straight away upon seeing Quinn. But then she saw what the blonde was wearing and she was in awe. All that Quinn was wearing was an oversized t-shirt and her underwear. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Quinn's long bare legs.

When her eyes finally drifted up to Quinn's face she saw that Quinn was biting her lip, obviously noticing how Santana was looking at her.

"Hi" Santana whispered.

"Hi, what are you doing here? Quinn asked, "I thought you were at the party?"

"I was but when I was there all I could think about was how I wanted to be with you instead, so now here I am" Santana shrugged, "But um, you were obviously asleep so I can go if you want?"

Quinn grinned, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"No, don't be silly. I want you to stay" Quinn extended her hand out for Santana to take.

Santana took Quinn's hand and Quinn led them to her bed. Quinn went in first and Santana followed after taking off her jacket and shoes.

Their arms instantly went around each other.

"You left the party for me?" Quinn was swooning right now.

"I did" Santana confirmed.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me"

Did Santana hear that right? Quinn wanted Santana to kiss her? Her heart was beating extra fast right now.

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me"

Santana grinned, she was on cloud nine right now.

"I can do that."

Santana lifted her hand up and tucked a piece of hair behind Quinn's ear and then placed her hand on Quinn's cheek. She slowly leaned in so that her lips were hovering just over Quinn, so that they could feel each other's breath on their lips and then she finally connected her lips to Quinn's.

The first touch of Quinn's lips felt amazing, it was better than she had ever imagined. It was intoxicating and addictive, she never wanted to let go.

As soon as air became an issue they both separated their lips from each other, keeping their faces inches apart from each other.

"Wow" Santana whispered.

"Yeah" Quinn returned.

Santana grinned at her before leaning in once again to attach her lips to Quinn's once again. Now she had a taster of what this was like she never wanted to let go of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana woke up with a smile on her face the next morning, with her and Quinn's kiss playing on her mind. She knew in that moment when their lips connected that she wanted to spend all her time kissing Quinn, she had never had a better kiss. She had always heard the saying that everything is better with feelings and she was starting to believe that the statement was true.

Quinn's alarm was the thing that woke them up. Upon hearing it Santana tightened her arms around Quinn's waist causing Quinn to bury her head further into Santana's neck.

Quinn removed her arm from Santana's waist to dismiss her alarm but then placed it back to its previous position when she turned the noise off.

"What time is it?" Santana tiredly asked.

"8am" Quinn replied.

Santana groaned, "Why are you up so early?"

"I have class at 9"

"Skip it, we can stay in bed all day" Santana suggested, she was far too comfortable right now.

Quinn grinned into Santana's neck. "I wish I could but I have a test. Plus don't you have class as well?"

"I do, but its history and I'm just not really feeling it today"

Quinn chuckled, "Have you actually been to one of those classes yet?"

"I went to the first one"

"And the ones after that?"

"Yeah, I may have missed them."

"You can't keep missing classes Santana" Quinn told her, the two of them still making no effort to move from their position.

"I go to all of my psychology classes" Santana replied back, hoping that Quinn would already know the reason behind that one.

Quinn lifted her head so that she could look at the brunette. She smiled as she heard it because she knew that Santana only went to that class so she could see Quinn.

"Well you have to start going to all your others too"

"But I have no motivation to go to them" Santana whined slightly.

"You get to learn new information"

Santana gave Quinn a 'really' look.

"Okay, what can I do to motivate you to go then?" Quinn asked.

Santana smirked, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"How about a kiss?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Quinn smiled at what Santana asked for. "I guess I can do that"

Santana turned them so that Quinn was lying on her back and Santana was hovering over her slightly. They both smiled at each other before leaning in and connecting their lips to each other's.

Quinn's hand found placement on Santana's cheek as their lips moved against each other's. Santana outlined the bottom of Quinn's lip with her tongue asking for permission which Quinn straight away gave to her. At the first touch of the other's tongue massaging against their own they both released a moan, both of them extremely glad that Jess didn't come back to the room last night because if she did there was no way they would be doing this right now.

Santana didn't know how Jess would react to knowing Quinn was the girl who Santana stopped sleeping around for, but she did know that Jess probably just wouldn't let it slide easily.

"Mmm we should stop" Quinn muttered into the kiss.

"Why?" Santana asked back, making no attempt to take her lips away from Quinn's.

"Because we both have class"

"But this is so much more fun" Santana returned.

Quinn grinned at Santana's words and then gave her one last long kiss because shifting out of the covers underneath Santana.

Santana pouted as soon as Quinn got out of the bed although when she saw Quinn standing in just her oversized t-shirt she really wasn't complaining.

"You're so beautiful" Santana couldn't stop herself from saying as she looked at the blonde.

Quinn blushed at Santana's words.

"I bet you say that to all of the girls" she replied.

Santana shook her head, "Only the ones I really mean it to and by that I mean, just you"

Quinn shook it off because if she let it get to her she would blush even more than she already was.

"Anyway, I should probably start getting ready" She said, changing the subject away from Santana's compliment.

Santana grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Oh please do, go right ahead"

Quinn laughed at Santana's words, "Santana"

"Alright alright, I guess I should probably get going then" Santana said as she removed the covers up off her body and stood up.

"To your class?" Quinn asked.

"We'll see" Santana shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Santana"

"Okay" Santana gave in, "I'll go to my boring class."

Quinn grinned in victory.

"On one condition though" Santana added.

"What is it?"

"Meet me later?" Santana smiled.

"I thought the kiss was meant to be your motivation?"

"Oh it was but this is the deal breaker" Santana smirked.

"Well I guess if it is the deal breaker than I have to say yes" Quinn smiled.

Santana loved how natural they could both act around each other, she really did have it bad for the blonde in front of her.

"I'll see you later then?" Santana said as she walked to the door and then opened it.

"You will" Quinn beamed.

Before leaving Santana leaned in once again and attached her lips to Quinn's for one last kiss before she left. It was nothing more than a long peck but it still felt equally as amazing as it did the other two times they had kissed.

They let go from each other with huge smiles on their faces. "Bye Q"

"Bye"

With that Santana walked away down the corridor but not before turning her head one last time to give Quinn a big smile which was straight away returned.

She couldn't deny it anymore, she definitely had feelings for the blonde she had just left.

* * *

><p>Santana was incredibly bored, she was sat in her history lecture wondering why the hell she took this class. It was either this or econ and she was just not good with numbers so this seemed like the better option. Although Quinn did take econ so now she was kind of regretting her choice because no matter how much she sucked at the subject she would have got to spend some more time with the blonde and that was something Santana craved.<p>

She got out her phone from her pocket and decided to text Quinn as she knew it would most likely make time go faster.

**I can't wait to see you later – San x**

She got a reply about two minutes later.

**But you saw me just two hours ago ****. Also, I think a part of the deal I made should include you focusing in class – Q xx**

**I can't focus on this when you're all I can think about ;) – San x**

**That was cheesy – Q x**

**But you liked it… am I wrong? – San x**

…**No – Q xx**

**I can't wait to see you later, too. Now get off your phone and focus! – Q xx**

Santana grinned as she put her phone away, she couldn't wait to see the blonde again even though it had been two hours since she saw her last. She loved spending time with Quinn, she just wanted to spend as much time as she could with her.

For now she would try and live up to her end of the bargain and focus, she wasn't paying a ridiculously large amount of money for nothing.

* * *

><p>It was later on and Santana was at the coffee shop on campus which she was set to meet Quinn at, she arrived first because she knew that Quinn was just getting out of a lecture so would probably be a little late. She didn't mind though, as long as Quinn came that was all that mattered.<p>

She was only waiting for about 5 minutes when she saw Quinn walk through the door and as soon as she saw the blonde a grin arrived on her face. However, that smile didn't last long as she saw that Quinn wasn't alone. She was walking in with another female who Santana deemed as standing way too close to the blonde.

"Santana" Quinn grinned as she walked up to the brunette and gave her a hug, Santana was a little disappointed at the fact that all she got was a hug and not a kiss but since there was a girl standing right beside them at their table she kind of understood it. She just wanted to know who the hell this chick was that came in with Quinn.

"Sorry I'm late" Quinn apologised.

"It's alright, I know you've just come out of class" Santana replied back.

Quinn smiled at Santana for understanding.

"Actually it's my fault that she's a little late, we got chatting and I guess I just didn't want to let her go" The girl stood next to them said.

Santana knew that she just didn't like this girl already.

"And you are?" Santana said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Santana this is Alexa, she's also in the class which I just had."

"Oh, you're here because…" Santana didn't have any time to play nice, especially when she saw the way this girl was staring at Quinn. She didn't like that at all, she wanted this girl gone.

"Well I asked Q if she wanted to go and get a cup of coffee but she was already meeting you but then she asked me if I wanted to come along and well I just couldn't resist that beautiful face of hers." Alexa grinned at Quinn. "I hope that's alright with you"

Santana clenched her jaw slightly, that was absolutely not alright with her. But what could she do? She couldn't exactly just grab Quinn's hand and drag her away.

"Sure, why not?" Santana replied, however, her voice conveying that it was not alright with her at all.

"Great" Alexa grinned and took the seat next to Quinn's.

The three of them sat down at the table.

"I only got Quinn a drink since I didn't know we were bringing company" Santana said bitterly, she was not happy at all about Alexa's presence.

"Oh, well that's alright I can get my own. I'll be right back, do any of you want anything?" Alexa asked as she stood up.

"Nope" Santana replied.

"Um, can I have a scone? I can give you the money" Quinn said, pulling her purse out.

However, Alexa placed her hand over Quinn's which had the purse in and Santana immediately scowled at the sight.

"Don't worry about it Q, it's on me" Alexa winked.

"Oh, well thank you Alexa, that's really kind of you" Quinn replied.

"Anything for you" She winked again before leaving the table and going up to the counter.

"I hope it's alright that she came along" Quinn said as soon as Alexa left the table.

"She's here whether I like it or not anyway so…" Santana shrugged her shoulders bitterly.

Quinn noticed the bitter expression on Santana's face and decided to do something about it. She pushed her chair closer to Santana's so she could place her hand on Santana's cheek. She leaned in and gave Santana a chaste kiss.

"Please don't be mad" She kept giving her chaste kisses until Santana gave in and smiled.

Santana sighed, "I can never be mad at you" she said causing Quinn to smile.

They both leaned back once they saw Alexa coming back.

"Sorry, that took a while. Here you go Q, one scone" She placed the plate in front of Quinn.

"Thank you"

For the rest of the time Santana tried to not let Alexa's presence get to her, although she was finding it incredibly hard since Alexa would just opening flirt with Quinn. Santana didn't know if Quinn noticed it but she definitely did and she didn't like it at all. She wanted this bitch to just go away. Santana especially found herself hating the girl when she placed her arm on the back of Quinn's chair.

Santana decided that she was going to leave making enemies back in high school but now it seemed as that was gone out of the window.


End file.
